Wumpa Islands
The Wumpa Islands are a archipelago south-east of Australia, near Tasmania. Those were owned by Doctor Neo Cortex until the events of the first game. N. Sanity Island (Main article: N. Sanity Island) N. Sanity Island is the first and most recurring of the three islands, being the home of Crash Bandicoot and his companions (until Crash Of The Titans). Much of the island is occupied by a large mountain located in the center. On the side of the mountain is a skull-shaped opening that expels a waterfall from its mouth. The resulting river passes through N. Sanity Beach, where Crash Bandicoot's adventure began. Before the overthrow of Cortex, the island was largely inhabited by the native tribesmen (led by Papu Papu), who would capture and/or eat anything that snuck into their territory. Their village is guarded by a tall wooden wall that completely surrounds the village. Also surrounding the village are numerous monoliths, which the tribesfolk seem to worship. After Cortex's defeat, the island became the official home of Crash Bandicoot (until Crash of the Titans), who lives in a medium-sized hut alongside Coco, Aku Aku (the protector of the islands), and others. Their hut appears to be located between N. Sanity Beach and the jungle, as shown in Crash Twinsanity. The island has many Tiki Statues, including Tikimon. Interestingly, a duplicate of Tikimon is seen in Jungle Bungle at the part where you find the red gem. In the DS version of Crash of The Titans seems to have split in two blocks: East and West (where N.Gin build his base). In the GBA version, however, it still in one piece, though it has a volcano that never was there before (probably the central mountain), a new beach and a wasteland near the volcano. Trivia *The name of N. Sanity Island is a pun on the term 'insanity' *Current State: Normal (split in Crash of The Titans for DS) *Features: Crash's First House / N. Sanity Beach / Skull Rock Waterfall / Native Village Wumpa Island (Main article : Wumpa Island) This island is located between N. Sanity Island, and Cortex Island, and was the least-occurring island in the series, before Crash and his family moved there after the events of Crash Twinsanity. Not much is known about this island, except that is littered with dated ruins and contains a lava cave below it, where a mine was located in Crash Bandicoot; it is unknown whether this mine still operates today. Also notable is the colossal Uka Tree located in the middle, in which Nina Cortex has a small tree-hut, and the tall waterfall that stems from a large tiki head (where Ripper Roo was fought in Crash Bandicoot) at the top of the ruins. It is also where Uka Uka was originally incarcerated many years before, until Doctor Cortex's shattered space station destroyed the prison, letting Uka Uka free. Also here is a large Mojo Temple and of course, Crash's new home. The climate in Wumpa Island is colder than that of the other two islands. While the other islands would only be partially covered in snow during the winter season, Wumpa Island is completely submerged in white. *Current State: Normal. You can see the Doominator and Space Head that collapsed on the edge of the island. *Features: Uka Tree / Ripper Roo's Waterfall / Crash's New House/ Mojo Temple / Ruins Cortex Island (Main article : Cortex Island) The third and final island in the Wumpa Islands is the largest, but is also the least environmentally-healthy, having been overrun with pollution since its takeover by Doctor Neo Cortex (hence its name). Cortex Island was the former home of Doctor Neo Cortex, who resided in a large twisted castle known as Cortex Castle. The island also held a refinery named 'Cortex Power', where many of Cortex's mechanical contraptions were developed. Unfortunately, this very refinery was also the producer of a large amount of toxic waste, which was dumped into the nearby ocean, causing pollution. During its operation, the refinery was owned by Cortex's bodyguard, Pinstripe Potoroo, whom Crash battled as the fourth boss of Crash Bandicoot. When Pinstripe was defeated, he unintentionally shot out the refinery's core, causing Cortex Power to fall into disrepair. After the fall of Cortex, the refinery was later converted to a sewer system. *Current State: Burned and abandoned. You can see the remains of Cortex Power and the remains of the castle. *Features: Cortex Castle / Cortex Power Factory Iceberg Lab (Main article : Iceberg Lab) Just north of N. Sanity Island is a huge iceberg, which holds up Dr. Neo Cortex's Iceberg Lab. It was his new lair in Crash Twinsanity. Pretty much all of the iceberg is barren because of the snow. Another huge section of the iceberg is home to the Ice Prison, and this is just north of Wumpa Island. Since Crash: Mind over Mutant the Iceberg has been inhabited by the Ratcicles in a section called Ratcicle Kingdom. *Current State: Normal. You can see the remains of N. Gin's blown-up battleship and Cortex's trademark airship. The Ice Prison is still operational. *Features: Iceberg Lab / N. Gin's Battleship / Ice Prison Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil (Main article: Academy of Evil) It is home of the wicked and evil children. This vast place sits on its own small island just north east of the Iceberg Lab and looks dark and dangerous. Nina Cortex used to be Madame Amberly's favorite pupil before she was transferred in the Evil Public School, by her uncle. *Current State: Normal *Features: The Academy of Evil Tiki Island It only appeared in Crash of The Titans for the GBA. This is where Tiny makes his excavation. It has very few places like a village built by Tiny's minions and a cave from where materials for the Doominator are taken. Category: Places